Working Vacation
by luverofthings
Summary: Booth & Brennan take a little vacation after a case.


Booth let out a relaxed sigh as he kicked his feet up on the lounger mai tai in hand, pool side with the palm trees and sunshine beaming down on him. His girlfriend (and partner) and kids were playing in the kiddie pool, laughing and splashing.

He and Brennan had gotten a case that took them to sunny Florida. Booth had sweet talked her into making a quick family vacation out of it. So they packed up their growing family; Parker, Christine, and Pops (they needed a sitter they could trust to take out of town), headed to the airport, bought 5 first class tickets to Miami and boarded the plane. Now the case had been closed, and it was family time.

Making her way over to him, he took in the bikini she unabashedly wore, her slightly rounded belly telling the world she was pregnant with his 3rd child. Setting his drink down, she slid into his lap, running his hand up the outside of her thigh, up her side, then finally falling to a rest on the swell of her belly, her hand sliding up his bare chest. They leaned in to each other, kissing softly, and foreheads resting together.

"I've gotta tell ya Bones," he sighed out, "THIS is one of the best things about being a kept man."

"I thought you don't like to think of yourself as..?" she smiled at him, her arms draped around his neck, "Ah I get it, you are being witty. Very well then, I will play along," she paused, and made a face like she was trying to think of an answer, "I'm going to guess that lounging by the pool after working a hard case is the best answer."

"Nah, everything first class baby!" he grinned at her, "But the lounging comes a close second."

She slapped his chest, none to gently, "Easy baby, I'm just kidding," he laughed as he ran his hand over her belly again, kissing her.

"That's okay, Tempe, we'll make him fly back coach," Hank said walking up to them.

"C'mon Pops," Booth whined.

"We can't have you messin' up a good thing, Shrimp."

Brennan smirked at Booth, "I was just teasing," Booth assured her.

"Anyway, I've got someone who would like to meet you," Hank cut off the bickering, motioning to the middle aged woman who held a hard cover copy Bone of Contention in her hands.

"Oh my, gosh," she said enthusiastically, "It is you!"

Brennan had learned to meet fans in stride, so she moved to stand up from Booth's lap, him helping her stand on her feet steadily. Booth for his part had also had to learn to deal with fans, some rude, demanding, overdramatic, needy, but those were few and far between. He could usually get a sense of what type they were within the first few seconds of his meeting them. This woman did not give him that feel. He stood behind his partner, his hand resting on the curve of her rounded waist.

"My friend here, Sarah, was sitting at the bar reading your book. We got to talking and I told her Dr. Brennan was my grand-daughter-in-law and my grandson was the real Andy Lister." It was obvious how proud Hank was his extended family. "Sarah thought I was just flirtin' with her, but I asked her if she wanted to meet you, so here we are."

"Doctor Temperence Brennan," Bones had learned to smile when she greeted her fans, extending her hand, "Hank, I've told you Booth is not Andy."

"Give it up Bones, baby. We all know I'm Andy," Booth grinned, winking at Sarah, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Special Agent Seely Booth."

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. You are so beautiful Dr. Brennan. I had no idea you were pregnant. Congratulations! To both of you! Are you here on vacation?

"I'm well aware of how beautiful I am Sarah, but thank you for mentioning it. Skeletal remains were found in the Everglades. I am the forensic anthropologist the Jeffersonian Institute uses under the contractual obligations they have with the FBI. Agent Booth is the liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI, he is also my mate." Brennan began to explain.

Booth wasn't quite sure if the look Sarah was giving Brennan was because she was a stunned fan, or because she was stunned by Brennan like most people were.

"What Bones here, is trying to say is that we are here on business. We thought we would make it pleasure as well, bringing the family for a quick vacation. On our own dime of course," he gave her his charm smile.

"Mama, dada," Christine squealed as she came running towards them, her dirty blond pig tailed hair, wet from the water. Her upper arms covered in pink floaties. "Hungry, hungry!" she chanted.

"Slow down, Chrissy!" Parker trailed behind her, his long brown hair flopping in his eyes. "Dad, can we go eat now?"

"Parker, can't you see we are speaking with someone?" Booth shook his head, still trying to teach his son manner.

"Oh, no, I see you have enough on your plate," Sarah said quickly, "It was nice meeting you," she started to back away.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Hank stopped her before she could walk off.

"No, no, I don't want to intrude," Sarah insisted.

Hank looked up at his grandson for some help.

"Nah Sarah, you wouldn't be an intrusion. Please join us. I insist," Booth encouraged. Maybe the old man still has it, he thought about Pops. He cleared his throat, adding a "Bones," in a loud whisper, nudging his head in Sarah's direction.

Brennan had been gathering their things, and drying the children off, looking up when Booth called her. She had heard them trying to convince Sarah to eat with them. And well she may have been totally oblivious to people's intentions and social queues before, since being with Booth and being friends with Angela she had learned to 'read between the lines' and notice when Booth was trying to get her attention to do something inconspicuously.

"Yes Sarah, please join us. I can tell Hank is enamored with you by how hard he is trying to get you to eat with us. I feel that my publisher would tell me that many of my readers would pay obscene amounts of money for the opportunity that is being afforded to you free of charge," Brennan said in only the way she could.

"Ugh," Sarah sputtered.

As much as he loved her, she could be exasperating sometimes. But she wouldn't be his Bones if she wasn't. Sighing and shaking his head, "Look Pops, give us 20 minutes to run upstairs to get ready, and meet us in the lobby," picking up his daughter, and guiding his son towards the entrance back inside.

"Sounds good, Shrimp," Pops called after him.

Sarah had a stunned look on her face still. She met one of her favorite authors, who talked oddly, and she was going to be having dinner with her and her family.

"See, told you I knew her. And yes she is always like that. My grandson is lucky to have her though. Let's get a move on, shall we?"


End file.
